User blog:FreeFalling/Idk what the point of this is but just read it
In your life you should strive to be perfect. Perfection to alot of people means having the best car or the most money. However, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Chase your dreams everyday. You will never stay the same. You end each day as a better person or worse person than when you started the day. You should strive not for material succcess and dreams or anything external. Don't strive for what the world classifies as perfection. Don't do things for money or because everyone else thinks it's cool. Do things that make you happy. Do what you love and strive to be happy, for the true key to life is being happy. If you are happy you have the whole world in your hands and anything you will ever need. Not material goods, like a hottub, or the winning lottery, but if you are happy you have the key to the treasure chest that is life. Now achieving your dreams and being happy won't be easy. You'll have to dig deep inside of you. Along the path you will encounter people trying to tell you that you can't, but that is just part of the process. Take a look at The Beatles for example. They once had an audition for Decca Records and they were told that they would never make it in the music industry. If they would've listened they never would have changed music forever. No Hey Jude, Elanor Rigby. or Blackbird. My point is that Getting knocked down is all part of the journey. Failure and Rejection are only the first steps to success. You should always strive to be the best and never settle for anything less. People will always tell you that winning isn't everything as long as you have fun. This couldn't be further from the truth. If you don't care about winning, then how can you get anywhere in your life? When chasing your dreams you should never want to lose. The pain of defeat has to be greater than the joy of victory. If you have ever lost in your life you know what I'm talking about. To an extent winning isn't everything to the people that have success. But that's because winning is the only thing. They don't even think about losing. There is nothing that they won't do to achieve victory. They give 110% in everything they do. Giving 110% is crucial because any fool can give 100%. Anybody can stop at their limits, but to truly have success in life you must go beyond your limits. You must give your heart and soul to anything you do in life. Take relationships for example. Some people believe Love Conquers All. That couldn't be further from the truth. Love is important. Possibly the most important thing in your life. But it most definately doesn't conquer all. It conquers some things. Like hate for example. But other things kicks love's ass. You have to have trust, caring, devotion. Putting your heart and soul into something can relate to anything. Carrer, Personal life, sports, school work, etc. My point is if you don't give your all. You will never get where you want. Now back to the begining. You must focus on being perfect. Like I said being perfect is not about having the most hookers, or the biggest house. It's about you and your relationships with the people that surround you. Perfection is being able to look into someone's eyes and know in your heart that you did everything to not let them down. You told them the truth and there was not one more thing you could do to not let them down. With clear eyes and love in your heart. Tommorow when you go to school, or work, or whatever. Look into everyone's eyes and take them in your heart. Make the most out of everyday. It doesn't have to be much. Just lighten the burden of somebody else. Whether it's getting them a cup of coffee, or holding the elevator, or even just listening to their problems. Smile at everyone you see because you never know how much it can brighten their life. The last thing to know is always stay true to yourselves. Robert Frost once wrote a poem called Nothing Gold Can Stay. It's about how when you are born you are perfect. You are the most pure thing on the planet. But then slowly by slowly the impurities of this cruel world turns your snow white soul into a deep dark abyss. You try to please other people, and impress the wrong crowds. You need to go back to the start when you are pure and ''golden ''if you will. Stay Golden. Be Perfect. Category:Blog posts